Fencing
by Hermian Vampires's
Summary: La había dejado atrás, había comenzado una vida nueva, sin ella, sin nada de lo que lo había atado a aquél lugar al que nunca perteneció. Ahora, ocho años después, a Sakur sólo le quedaba el esgrima.. y no econtrarse con él. SasuSaku Nota
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto no és mio...es propiedad de bla bla bla... etc etc etc XD ala, a leer si hay ganas!

--------

Con un último movimiento de muñeca y una demostracion de agilidad, la punta redondeada del florete se enterró en el traje del oponente. Un instante después, el público explotó en gritos y aplausos, poniendose en pié, esbozando sonrisas y gritando felicitaciones al enmascarado ganador.

Éste sólo bajó de la tarima dónde había estado luchando, florete aún en mano y caminó con paso vigoroso hacia la zona de los vestuarios. A su lado, algunas personas, compañeras suyas, felicitaban al ganador enmascarado hasta que éste les cerró la puerta en las narices.

Sólo cuando se encontró solo, soltó la fina arma, dejandola caer sobre uno de los bancos de madera y se sentó a su lado. Inspiró y expiró con tranquilidad unos minutos más, sin hacer otra cosa, hasta que no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia una esquina, dónde, sobre una de las sillas plegables se encontraba una simple bufanda de lana oscura.

Dentro de la rejilla de la máscara, unos ojos brillaron de rabia y de un sólo movimiento, el esgrimista se sacó el protector de un movimiento, despeinando su rosado y apretado moño. Dejó la máscara junto al florete, la cual, tras haber sido retirada del suave y delicado rostro que ocultaba, hacía dejado caer dos grandes y largos mechones de cabello rosa, escondidos antes. Retiró sus guantes de las manos y luego posó una sobre su frente, cansada.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de relajarse, pero unos toques en la puerta dos segundos más tarde lo imposibilitaron.

-¡Sakura!¿Qué haces?¡¡¡En dos minutos dan los premios!!¡Sal ya! - la voz dulce pero apresurada de Shizune sonó tras la puerta blanca.

La joven, Sakura Haruno, remugó entre dientes mientras se ponía en pié rápidamente y sin quitarse su equipo de esgrima, se colocó el chándal encima y cerró la cremallera hasta arriba del todo, casi tapandole la boca. No se cambió ni las zapatillas, ni se deshizo el moño que atrapaba su cabello.

Se dirigió entonces hasta la puerta, sin mirar de nuevo aquella silla plegable, sólo ocupada por la bufanda. Tras abrir la puerta del vestuario, una chica de unos 23 años de ojos y cabellos oscuros esperaba en el pasillo mordiendose las uñas de impaciencia y nervios.

-¡Vamos! - y tomandola de la mano, condujo a Sakura rapidamente, casi corriendo, por el pasillo y sin importarle si atropellaban a alguien en el proceso. Unos instantes más tarde llegaron a la sala principal, dónde la pelirrosa había estado compitiendo junto a su florete unos minutos antes. Caminaron unos metros hasta juntarse con el resto del equipo, esperando expectante a que el jurado hablara lo que ya era evidente. Todas contenían la respiración menos la joven, que lo observaba todo completamente aburrida. Tras ella, una mano cayó sobre su hombro y lo apretó suavemente. No le hizo falta mirar atrás paras saber que le pertenecía a su entrenadora y tutora legal, Tsunade, que intentaba aplacar su aburrimiento, y no sus _nervios_ como todos pensaban al ver ése gesto.

-Procedamos entonces a la entrega de trofeos... - uno de los asistentes de dirección, que había estado hablando des de antes de la incursión de las chicas, sonrió mientras cogía una lista que le pasaban y que era completamente innecesaria. Los resultados ya se habían visto por la pantalla que habían puesto al publico, además de que des del principio de la competición la líder se había destacado sin esfuerzo y confusión posible.

Sakura observó con sus ojos verdes la tarima, ahora desierta, dónde había derrotado a cinco chicas que se autodenominaban _tiradoras_ a sí mismas.

No habían durado ni cinco segundos sin que recibieran estocada, y eso que había decidido ir poco a poco. Observando el resto de la estancia, la joven observó cómo las dos finalistas tras su puesto habían ido a sus respectivas posiciones a recoger un trofeo bastante pequeño y de aspecto poco realizado y una medalla que parecía de chocolate.

Apenas si escuchó cuando leyeron su nombre con emoción contenida llamandola para que recogieran su primer premio. Sólo se dejó guiar por la mano de su maestra, por su leve empujón y por el aburrimiento al que la conducian sus pies. Apenas si miró la copa dorada y mal esmaltada que le dieron y la medalla del mismo color que parecía deshacerse con solo tocarla, sólo observó las sonrisas y escuchó los comentarios dirigidos a ella.

Habituada a eso, ella fingió una gran sonrisa, algunas carcajadas y provocó un leve sonrojo que sólo Tsunade y Shizune detectaron como falso.

La ceremonia duró unos pocos minutos más gracias al leve discurso del organizador que daba las gracias por la colaboración de las tiradoras que habían aceptado ir a competir para destinar el dinero de las entradas y demás en una ONG que _en teoría _ayudaba a construír refugios para niños en los países menos desenvolupados.

Por la cara de algunos colaboradores, era evidente que lo que iba a quedar para que se enviara con ese propósito en realidad iba a ser poco, pero Sakura sólo había ido por el placer de no pensar mientras veía al cara desconfigurada de rábia del perdedor.

Después de algunas palabras más, Sakura se apartó de aquél concurrido lugar, alegando estar muy cansada. Con un aplauso de fondo y algunos vítores, la chica se retiró por el pasillo, no sin antes entregarles a su equipo el trofeo y la medalla con una mirada que indicaba lo poco que le importaban.

Esta vez no la interrumpieron, tal vez por el hecho de que pasó de la puerta del vestuario y salió directamente al exterior. Apenas si se cruzó con un par de personas que iban en dirección contraria. Al salir, una repentina bofetada de aire frío le azotó el rostro y los mechones de cabello suelto que tenía, pero nada más. A pesar de que la chaqueta del chandal estaba bien cerrada y de que aún llevaba el equipo de esgrima bajo el, la joven notó el frío colarse por la ropa y comenzó a tiritar. Pero no por ello volvió al polideportivo.

Al contrario.

Dió la vuelta al gran edificio y se dirigió al pequeño parque media abandonado que había en las pertenencias, en un rincón descuidado y oscuro, no iluminado por ninguna farola. Localizó un único asiento más o menos resistente en aquél triste parque que parecía estar a punto de venirse abajo y se sentó en él.

Se agarró a las cadenas del columpio y con un pié se balanceó levemente, sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

Era todo tan jodidamente aburrido que la deprimía. Era una rutina en su vida.

Competir, competir, ser la mejor, ganar y entrenar.

Eso y _recordarle_.

Recordarle en cuanto desviaba la mirada hacia la bufanda de lana azul marino que siempre llevaba con ella. Recordarle en cuanto cerraba los ojos para repsirar y tratar de relajarse aunque al menos fuera un minuto.

Recordarle incluso cuando sólo quería pensar en el viento que soplaba en su cara.

Recordarle cuando intentaba olvidarlo. Pero eso no podría ser posible hasta que esa maldita bufanda no estubiera en su vida...hasta que no formara parte de ella.

Apretó las cadenas entre sus manos y sus ojos jade brillaron con enfado.

¿Porqué simplemente no la regalaba a alguien que no volvería a ver en su vida? Sería tan fácil donarla...pero no sería así de fácil libarse del sentido de culpabilidad. Ya lo habia intentado en un par de ocasiones, años atrás, y después había tenido que pasarlas canutas para recuperarla.

¿Porqué no quemarla, tirarla? Oh, no había llegado a tirarla porque antes le había metido fuego... y había terminado quemandose las puntas de uno de sus mechones de pelo y restaurando el trozo quemado.

No, nada de eso funcionaría, por muchas opciones que tubiera. Porque sólo había un modo de hacerlo, algo que no deseaba.

Y ese algo, era terminar lo que había comenzado.

Esa bufanda había sido creada con el fin de ser el regalo de alguien, una muestra de profundo afecto y admiración, y muy secretamente, de mucho más. Pero no había podido darsela a él.. porque, simplemente, de la noche a la mañana, había desaparecido de su vida.

Así de facil, sin darle un número al que llamar, una dirección a la que ir o un contacto por el que al menos poder darle ese detalle.

Nada.

La había dejado atrás, había comenzado una vida nueva, sin ella, sin nada de lo que lo había atado a aquél lugar al que nunca perteneció.

Y eso a una Sakura de 10 años le había sentado como una patada en el estomago. O peor.

Y de eso hacía ya ocho años. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó con vehemencia, tratando de sacar los recuerdos de su mente, pero una bufanda azul marino poblaba su mente en todo momento. Hubo incluso un momento en el que, al abrir los ojos, sólo vió la nieve de color azul. Azul oscuro. Y no por la noche, porque veía en él cada hebra de lana que había utilizado como si el paisaje hubiera sido tejido.

Se levantó precipitadamente de golpe, soltando las cadenas con violencia y encaminandose hacia la entrada del edificio sin haber sacado la paz que esperaba de aquellos minutos de soledad y tranquilidad. Se encontró en la entrada con el equipo femenino, todas de 20 años para arriba, sonriendo y con la copa en las manos.

-Nos la llevamos, si no te importa... - soniró una chica de pelo cobrizo, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

-Por mi como si se la regalais a alguien... - la respuesta de la pelirrosa fué contundente. Sus compañeras rieron del comentario de la más pequeña del grupo, con 18 años. Se despidieron de Sakura con la mano y ella no se volvió para mirarlas.

Nunca iba a las celebraciones de sus éxitos de no ser completamente necesario. Y ni por esas.

Se cruzó con bastante spersonas más, en esos pasillos, la mayoría encargados del polideportivo, que la felicitaron y incluso le pidieron autografos. Ella, con una falsa sonrisa cansada, los despidió con educacion y de manera cortante y una despedida con la mano. Luego, sorteando los lugares más amplios y públicos por dónde el publico estaba saliendo, se internó en uno de los laberínticos pasillos de auqél ridículo lugar. Encontró su vestuario y entró en él, cerrando la puerta tras ella con pestillo.

Tal y como había imaginado, sólo quedaba su equipaje en aquél lugar. En el ambiente había humedad, y hacía calor. Las chicas ya se habian duchado, y ya todas estaban fuera. Con parsimonia, se permitió esbozar una sonrisa tranquila, libre de falsedades y compromisos.

Se quitó el chándal y lo tiró de cualquier manera sobre su bolsa de deporte, de dónde sacó una toalla y un par de champús y geles. Lo dejó todo colocado sobre el banco mientras se descalzaba y se quitaba el traje de tiradora.

Aunque ése no era el traje por el cuál había llamdo la atención, aparte de su destreza con la espada. El que se habia puesto ése día era rosado, casi blanco, así que no había gran diferencia con los normales blancos o grisaceos.

El que le daba aspecto de leyenda con tan solo 18 años era el que utilizaba en competiciones mucho más serias. Un traje completamente negro.

No desvió la atención en ningún momento hacia la silla plegable que tenia delante de ella. Se concentró en quitarse las vendas que oprimían su bien formado y voluptuoso pecho y terminó de desnudarse.

Siempre se ponía vendas cuando competía, le permitía más movimiento, aunque era mucho más molesto.

Sin mirar nada más que sus piés y sosteniendo los champús y la toalla en torno a ella, la joven se girigió a la ducha, ya desprovista de ropa. Allí encendió la ducha y sin importarle la temperatura, se colocó bajo el chorro de agua.

La temperatura perfecta buscó segundos más tarde al darse cuenta de que tenía frío. O al menos, eso se decía al porqué su cuerpo temblaba.

Se abrazó a si misma mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo y se lo aclaraba. Luego, llevó sus blancas manos hacia el apretado y mojado moño que aún tenía sobre su nuca, y se lo deshizo con un solo movimiento. Entonces, el rosado y liso cabello rosado de la chica cayó libremente por su espalda hasta detenerse en su propio límite, más allá de las caderas. Un cabello increiblemente largo, brillante y rosado. Con los ojos entrecerrados por el vaho, se lavó el pelo y se lo acalró con rapidez.

Pero una vez el pelo se le pegó al cuerpo, dándole un aire místico realmente irreal, Sakura no pudo seguir evitando la tentación, y se asomó por la puerta de las duchas.

Unos segundos más tarde, suspiró en voz alta mientras sus nudillos se ponían blancos. Volvió bajo el chorro de agua y cerrando sus hermosos ojos verdes, se dejó resbalar por las baldosas, sosteniendose el flequillo y con los ojos irremediablemente acuosos.

¿Porqué no podía dejar de mirar esa horrible bufanda? ¡Con lo que le dolía hacerlo a cada mirada!

Contuvo uno, dos, tres sollozos... pero no necesitó más para recuperarse. Últimamente estaba siendo muy sensible a ese tipo de recuerdos, pero con un poco de práctica había conseguido retener las lágrimas.

Los minutos pasaban y ella seguía ahí, en el suelo de la ducha, malgastando agua y con la mirada perdida.

-Sakura...

Una voz lejana, un eco sin definir le llamó la atención levemente. Desenfocó la vista de la nada y alzó la vista des del suelo. El agua dejó de caer sobre ella y una toalla color rojo sangre se tendió sobre la joven.

-Vas a resfriarte, Sakura.. - la chica esbozó una sonrisa suave al reconocer la dulce y preocupada voz de su amiga y compañera de equipo Shizune.

Observó la mano tendida ante ella y la aceptó para luego acomodarse la toalla sobre su cuerpo. La chica de pelo oscuro observaba a la pelirrosa mordiendose el labio inferior.

-¿Porqué no dejas que me deshaga de ella? - le preguntó finalmente mientras la seguía fuera de las duchas, con los geles en la mano. La pelirrosa de ojos jade cogió una toalla más pequeña y procedió a secarse su largo pelo de espaldas a ella. Shizune dejó los geles en el neceser de ella y la miró con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas.

Al percibir la mirada de su amiga, la pelirrosa terminó por suspirar mientras se peinaba y volvía a secarselo con la toalla.

-Porque no valdría la pena. Los primeros días me sentiría bien, pero luego no dejaría de acosarte para que me dijieras lo que has hecho con ella.

-Bueno, podría meterla en una trituradora y...

-Recompondría los pedazos y la haría de nuevo.

La mandíbula de Shizune se desencajó mientras Sakura se ponía la ropa interior y el chándal del equipo.Se sentó para ponerse los calcetines.

-Eso es demasiado, Sakura...¡Eres masoquista!

La chica rió sin que aquello llegara a sus ojos y un brillo irónico iluminaba sus ojos mientras se ponía en pié para secarse con el secador.

-Puede... pero es algo que no puedo evitar, Shizune.

La chica de cabellos cortos resopló, molesta, y se sentó en el banco de madera con los brazos cruzados fuertemente sobre el pecho, esperando a su amiga mientras fulminaba con la mirada esa prenda de abrigo que tantos dolores de cabeza y ojos rojos y hinchados había provocado esos últimos años en su amiga pelirrosada.

Un rato más tarde el sonido del secador, al fondo del vestuario, se calló y la joven apareció con una cola de caballo recogiendo su largo pelo. Miró, risueña, como Shizune aún miraba de mala manera la silla plegable y siguió observandola mientras guardaba el secador en la gran bolsa de deporte y material.

-Vas a desgastarla... - le dijo cuando se interpuso en el campo de visión de su amiga y le apartó la bufanda azul marino.

-No me importaría hacerlo... podrias dejarla aqui, como si se te hubiera olvidado. Tal vez cuando volvieras a por ella, no...

-Me volvería loca buscandola, pero la encontraría - cortó secamente Sakura, ya cansada de los intentos de Shizune. Se colocó un anorak y se lo dejó abierto mientras se calzaba y luego comprobaba que no se dejaba nada. Se colgó la gran y pesada mochila al hombro y le hizo un signo a su compañera paraq ue ambas salieran del lugar.

Se había hecho bastante tarde.

Ella, con la bufanda en la mano, observó cómo del cielo habían empezado a caer pequeños copos de nieve que se deshacían al tocar el suelo. De su boca salió una nube de vaho y empezó a caminar.

-Tsunade ya nos ha contado dónde será la proxima competición... bueno, la tuya...

La chica Haruno miró con sorpresa a Shizune, que el rehuía la mirada.

-¿Tan pronto?

La morena asintió sin abrir la boca.

-¿Y cómo que la mía?¿Acaso es una competición por...?

-No es eso - interrumpió.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos más, una esperando a que siguiera y la otra mladiciendose por no haberse mordido la lengua.

-No sé si lo sabías, pero Tsunade está negociando y apelando en tu nombre para que te permitan... participar en modo masculino.

La pelirrosa dejó de caminar abruptamente. Shizune se giró y la apremió a no pararse a cambio de seguir hablando. Comenzaron de nuevo a andar, pasando por un gran paseo de ésa pequeña ciudad perdida por Sardenya.

-Sigue.

-Pues... eso, que Tsunade está intentando convencer a las federaciones y a toda la gente del mundillo de arriba para que te dejen participar en las competiciones a modo masculino. No sé de qué te sorprendes - enarcó una ceña al ver a Sakura con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente por al sorpresa - ya se veia a venir... al igual que el cambio de equipo.

Sakura volvió a detenerse, pero esta vez se negó a continuar caminando.

-¿Cambio de qué?

-De equipo.

-¿Para quién?

-Obviamente, para ti.

-¿Porqué soy siempre la última en enterarme de todo?

-Nosotras hace meses que lo sabemos.

Silencio.

El viento frío les acariciós los rostros.

-Voy a matar a Tsunade.

-Ahora podrán meterte en la cárcel.

-Me da lo mismo... en la carcel van a tener que meterla a ella para protegerla de mi - gruñí la pelirrosa, echando a andar mientras pisaba fuertemente. Shizune pidió paciencia y paz al cielo y echó a correr tras ella.

-¿¡Cómo puede tener la cara dura de cambiarme de equipo, pensarlo siquiera sin consultarmelo?!¡Es a mi a quién le va a afectar! - remugaba en voz alta.

-No sé los detalles... puede que no sea un cambio cómo el que te condujo hasta nuestro equipo... - de eso hacía ya casi dos años. Sakura la miró de mala manera y la morena decidió callarse por propia seguridad.

En las manos de la pelirrosa, la bufanda estaba cogida con demasiada fuerza.

-¡¡Voy a matarla!! - y echó a correr hacia el hotel en el que se hospedaban, seguida de una sonrojada Shizune.

Sasusaku de nuevo!!Ya sé que debo seguir el de "Ahora eres tú" y, el tercer capitulo, está a medias... así que intentaré no tardar en publicar, pero lo peor de todo es que estoy en plena temporada de examenes, así que apenas si tengo pensamientos que se salgan de los libros de texto...lo siento.

Se supone que tras la primera semana de Diciembre, los exámenes ya habrán acabado y como las vacaciones de navidad serán pronto, pues tendré más tiempo... pero puede que cuelgue antes.

Tenía ganas de escribir este fic, completamente AU. Tengo las ideas claras y será más corto que el otro, en un principio, pero como suelo enrollarme, pues... en fin.

Si has llegado hasta aqui...¡Gracias por leer!

No pido ni exijo reviews, si a alguien le apetece comentar, yo seré feliz... pero lo seré también si veo como el contador sube XD...

Hasta pronto!

atte

Gise

PD: No me funcionan los mensajes privados, así que si alguien quiere enbiarme algo, que sea a mi correo, o que me agregue. ala


	2. Nota

¡Hola!

Bueno, esto **NO** es una actualización, es sólo un aviso.

_Voy a borrar este fic y los demás que están colgados de mi página_ por un simple motivo.

-Mi cuenta no funciona bien. No me llegan ni los mensajes privados, ni las alertas ni nada. Cambié hace tiempo de dirección de correo y creo que es gracias a eso que no pueda recibir ninguna alerta. Habría cambiado la dirección de correo hace tiempo, pero algo, no se qué és, no me lo permite, así que, crearé una nueva cuenta, aún no sé bajo que nick.

Por lo tanto, en un par de días como máximo (si no me da por hacerlo esta noche), borraré todos los fics colgados y intentaré borrar esta cuenta. Si no lo consigo, la abandonaré y crearé otra como es mi proposito.

De todas formas, en cuanto tenga la nueva cuenta, **volveré a colgar mis fics **(_**sólo los que tenga previstos continuar y acabar**_). Estoy pasando por un pequeño bloqueo para continuarlos y sólo se me ocurren ideas para fics nuevos (practicamente, todos sobre Naruto), de modo que pueda tardar en actualizar, aunque espero que no se prolongue mucho la espera.

Siento mucho las molestias y doy gracias a los que me han mandado los reviews, que siempre consiguen sacar adelante las historias (aunque yo tarde XD lo siento) y prometo volver en unos días.

--- Voy a crear mi cuenta nueva en MUY breve, así que puede que tarde menos de lo previsto en borrar los fics. Lo lamento.

Hasta pronto, y gracias por leer esta notita.

Besos y hasta la proxima (actualización XD que será en mi nueva cuenta).


End file.
